borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaige/Skins
Skins available and unlockable for Gaige. A total of 20 Heads and 87 Skins can be unlocked for Gaige. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though often rare) enemy drops, quest rewards, challenge rewards, downloadable content and in-game trading with other players. Gaige is a few heads and skins shorter than other characters. Specifically, she does not have a Vault Veteran Head or Skin (BL1 save), a Special Edition Head or Skin, or a Badass drop head. Heads * Bang Bangs - Default * Gaige - Default * Bullet Buccaneer - Mission reward for X Marks The Spot in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty * Digitized Death - Rare drop from BNK3R * Fragger - Dropped by killing Geary, rare drop by The Warrior. * Handsome Jack's Mask - Dropped By Handsome Jack * Keeping it Real - Default * Lovely Corpse - Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible * Mecha Wrecka - Rank 5 To Pay The Bills challenge, also Rare drop from Henry the Stalker * Metal Blood - Rare drop from Henry the Stalker * Pig Rider - Rare drop from Creepers * Pithy Rejoinder - Acquired in Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt * Read All About It - Quest reward for completing Symbiosis * Sinful Sweetheart - Quest reward for completing Statuesque * Speak No Evil - Complete In Memoriam * XXX - Rare drop from Terramorphous * Grease Monkey - Acquired in Mr.Torgue's Campaign of Carnage * 'Necrosis - '''Mechromancer Supremacy Pack DLC * '''Horned Child - '''Mechromancer Madness Pack DLC * '''Furry Ferocity '- Mechromancer Domination Pack DLC Gallery Bang Bangs.jpg|Bang Bangs (default) Bulletbucaneer.jpg|Bullet Buccaneer Digi.jpg|Digitized Death fragger.jpg|Fragger GaigeHead.jpg|Gaige (default) Gaige_Handsome.jpg|Handsome Jack's Mask Keeping_it_real.jpg|Keeping It Real (default) 400px-Lovelycorpseborderlands2gaigehead.jpg|Lovely Corpse Gaige_Mecha_Wrecka.jpg|Mecka Wrecka Metal Blood.jpg|Metal Blood Pig Rider.png|Pig Rider prg.jpg|Pithy Rejoinder Read_all_about_it.jpg|Read All About It Gaige_Sinful_Sweetheart.jpg|Sinful Sweetheart speaknoevil.jpg|Speak No Evil x3.jpg|XXX Mechhead3.jpg|Furry Ferocity Greasemonkeyborderlands2head.jpg|Grease Monkey mechhead2.jpg|Horned Child mechhead.jpg|Necrosis Skins Trivia * Unlike the other characters, Gaige's in-game default skin differs from the one used in the official promotional images. The actual in-game version has a much bleaker, less saturated look. * Gaige's Sinful Sweetheart head is a reference to Ema Skye, of the Ace Attorney series, specifically her haircut as an adult in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. * Gaige's Speak No Evil head appears to possibly be the skinned remains of Max, from Sam & Max, bearing the same beady, black, eyes and razor sharp 'bear-trap' teeth as the franchise's titular psychotic bunny. * Gaige's Lovely Corpse head could be a reference to the film and book The Lovely Bones . * Gaige's Metal Blood head is a reference to Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, of the Mass Effect series. Like Gaige, Tali is also an engineer with a talent for robotics, and shares Gaige's ability to summon a robotic companion to assist her in battle(in her case, a holographic drone). * Gaige's Digitized Death head could be a reference to the Necrons of Warhammer 40,000. * Gaige's Grease Monkey head is a reference to Winry Rockbell, of the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. * The skin "Horrible Religion" is inspired by the School Uniform of Miku Hatsune, a famous Virtual Idol in Japan. The colors are exactly the same in the right place. * The Skins "Streets Ahead" and "Cool Cool Cool" are references to the show Community, as catch phrases for some of the characters. * Some of the skins are references to punk and post-punk bands, fitting in with Gaige's "punk" theme/Anarchy/Punk class mods. Miss Ramone (The Ramones), YESFX (NoFX), Horrible Religion (Bad Religion), Joy Divide (Joy Division) and Distorted Socially (Social Distortion). Some reference songs: Sun Blister (Blister in the Sun by Violent Femmes), Ecstatic Tuesdays (Manic Monday by The Bangles), and Don't Call Her Green (Don't Call Me White by NoFX). Bye Bye Baby could either be a reference to the song by Social Distortion or a different song of the same name written by Joey Ramone. * The skin "It's Always Sunny On Pandora" is very likely a reference to the show "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia " on FX. * The skin "Angry Machine" is likely a reference to Futurama, specifically the character Hypnotoad; the sound effect used for Hypnotoad is also called Angry Machine, and when the skin is combined with the Fragger hat, the hat's colour is similar to that of Hypnotoad. * "A Study In Red" is a reference to the detective mystery novel written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Titled " A Study in Scarlet" * The name of Gaige's Pithy Rejoinder head is a play on words, referring to the pith helmet that head is wearing. * Gaige's Citrus Salvation skin may be a reference to the phonetically similar phrase 'sister salvation', part of the lyrics to the KMFDM song Juke Joint Jezebel. Category:Skins